Melanin's Drag Race (Season 11)
Melanin's Drag Race is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 14 queens will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. The winner of this season was Naomi West and Rawburt was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant, and returned to the competition. :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner but did not win re-entry :█ The Contestant was not one of the top 3 potential returners and was eliminated for a second time and final time :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" and Finale episode, but was out of the running. Episodes Episode 1: "Okay, One Day You're In, The Next Day You're Out" Airdate: July 16th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Heidi Klum. * Mini-Challenge: Melanin's Drag Race Trivia Quiz! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Naomi West * Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 40 minutes of designing time and assign the Project Runway challenges to the other queens. * Main Challenge: The queens must create a gorgeous look inspired by one of the assigned Project Runway challenges. * Main Challenge Winner: Nutalia Saigon * Bottom Two: Mikaela Mäkinen & Stormy Wxxther * Lip-Sync Song: 'True' by MARINA * Eliminated: Mikaela Mäkinen Entrance Order Project Runway Challenges Episode 2: "Bath Bomb Queens" Airdate: July 18th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Tamar Braxton and Tony Braxton. * Mini-Challenge: Create outfits only using products provided by Hello Kitty. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Mona Lott * Main Challenge: The queens need to write down what ingredients would be in their bath bomb, make it creative and BASED off them personality's, it needs to stay true to them. And a little description that would hang on the tag of the bathbomb, in a way summarising their bath bomb. The queens will also need to create a look which inspired by their bath bomb. * Main Challenge Winner: Mona Lott * Bottom Two: Aurora Growstix & Paige Labeija * Lip-Sync Song: 'Anna Wintour' by Azealia Banks * Eliminated: Aurora Growstix Episode 3: "Queens Of Restaurants" Airdate: July 19th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Lorde. * Mini-Challenge: Celebrity Photobombs. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Gigi Singer * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain. * Main Challenge: The queens need to design and host their own luxury restaurant. * Main Challenge Winner: Naomi West * Runway Theme: Rich Queen Realness * Bottom Two: Gigi Singer & Rubea Reign * Lip-Sync Song: 'Perfect Places' by Lorde * Eliminated: Rubea Reign Project Runway Challenges Episode 4: "Halloween Ball" Airdate: July 21st, 2019 * Guest Judge: Pabllo Vittar. * Mini-Challenge: Transform yourself into a living doll. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Tori Kutz * Main Challenge: The queens must to create three runway looks: (First Time In Drag, Halloween Costume Inspired & Apocalypse Queens Eleganza Extravaganza) * Main Challenge Winner: Rouge Periyat * Runway Themes: Halloween Ball; (First Time In Drag, Halloween Costume Inspired & Apocalypse Queens Eleganza Extravaganza). * Bottom Two: Paige Labeija & Rawburt * Lip-Sync Song: 'Jenny from the Block' by Jennifer Lopez * Eliminated: Paige Labeija Episode 5: "Breast Side Story" Airdate: July 23rd, 2019 * Guest Judges: Idina Menzel and Lin Manuel-Miranda. * Mini-Challenge: The queens need to do her best improvisation of an erotic call service from a sex phone line. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Tori Kutz * Main Challenge: The queens will take part of a lipsync extravaganza inspired in the cult classic ‘West Side Story’, full of choreography, shade and disses between the two gang of queens. * Main Challenge Winner: Charlotta Ariana * Runway Theme: Trains for dayz. * Bottom Two: Naomi West & Tori Kutz * Lip-Sync Song: 'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk * Eliminated: Tori Kutz Episode 6: "Snatch Game" Airdate: July 24th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Gillian Jacobs and Lele Pons. * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Nutalia Saigon * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Snatch Game setting. * Main Challenge Winners: Maiza Pan & Nutalia Saigon * Runway Theme: Multicolor. * Bottom Two: Charlotta Ariana & Gigi Singer * Lip-Sync Song: 'Sir' by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Gigi Singer Episode 7: "GLOW" Airdate: July 26th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Charlotte Flair and Alison Brie. * Mini-Challenge: Do your partner's mug. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Mona Lott * Main Challenge: Wrestle and act in a drag parody of GLOW. * Main Challenge Winner: Naomi West * Runway Theme: Curves and Swerves. * Bottom Two: Nutalia Saigon & Stormy Wxxther * Lip-Sync Song: 'Dance In The Dark' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Nutalia Saigon Episode 8: "Comedy Queens" Airdate: July 29th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Kendall Jenner and Ross Mathews. * Mini-Challenge: Musical Chairs. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rouge Periyat * Main Challenge: Performing a live stand-up comedy act in front of a MDR Alumnis audience. * Main Challenge Winners: Nutalia Saigon & Rouge Periyat * Returning Queen: Nutalia Saigon * Bottom Two: Maiza Pan & Rawburt * Lip-Sync Song: 'G.U.Y' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Nutalia Saigon Pairs Episode 9: "Queens Of Glitter" Airdate: July 31st, 2019 * Guest Judges: Bob Mackie & Khloe Kardashian. * Mini-Challenge: Do abstract paintings using their bodies in honor of marriage equality. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Naomi West * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the jewel tones. * Main Challenge: Design an outfit themed around their assigned jewel tone. * Main Challenge Winner: Mona Lott * Bottom Two: Charlotta Ariana & Stormy Wxxther * Lip-Sync Song: 'Siren Song' by Maruv. * Eliminated: Charlotta Ariana Episode 10: "Youtuber Makeovers" Airdate: August 9th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Liza Koshy. * Mini-Challenge: Drag up a basketball jersey. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Maiza Pan * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the youtubers. * Main Challenge: The queens will each makeover a youtuber and film an entertainting makeup tutorial. * Main Challenge Winner: Naomi West * Bottom Two: Nutalia Saigon & Stormy Wxxther * Lip-Sync Song: 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. * Eliminated: Stormy Wxxther Episode 11: "Scream Queens" Airdate: August 10th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Emma Roberts. * Mini-Challenge: What's Inside My Pink Box? * Mini-Challenge Winner: Naomi West * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the roles. * Main Challenge: Act in a drag parody of Scream Queens. * Main Challenge Winner: Rouge Periyat * Runway Theme: Opulence! You Own Everything! * Bottom Two: Maiza Pan & Mona Lott * Lip-Sync Song: 'Secret (Shh)' by Charli XCX. * Eliminated: Maiza Pan Scream Queens Roles Episode 12: "Queens Everywhere" Airdate: August 11th, 2019 * Main Challenge: Write, sing, and dance in an ambitious production number to RuPaul's hit song "Queens Everywhere" * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag. * Lip-Sync Song: 'Starships' by Nicki Minaj. * Final 4: Mona Lott, Naomi West, Nutalia Saigon, and Rouge Periyat * Eliminated: N/A Top 4 of Season 11 Episode 13: "Super Grand Finale" Airdate: August 12th, 2019 * Miss Congeniality: Rawburt * Lip-Sync Pairings: Naomi West vs. Nutalia Saigon; Mona Lott vs. Rouge Periyat * Lip-Sync Songs: 'Level Up' by Ciara (Naomi West vs. Nutalia Saigon); 'Where Have You Been' by Rihanna (Mona Lott vs. Rouge Periyat); 'Whip My Hair' by Willow Smith (Naomi West vs. Rouge Periyat) * 3rd/4th Place: Mona Lott & Nutalia Saigon * Lip-Sync Finalists: Naomi West & Rouge Periyat * Winner of Melanin's Drag Race Season 10: Naomi West * Runner-Up: Rouge Periyat Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket Queens' Votes for Miss Congeniality season11mc.png|Congratulatory Post for Rawburt Season11winner.PNG|Congratulatory Post for Naomi West Gallery 'The Season 11 Top 4' Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race (Season 11) Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR Season 11 Category:MDR S11 Category:Season 11 Category:S11